koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei Wiki:Community Portal
See DW:NEEDED for ways you can help contribute to this growing wiki. If you have ideas of your own, post them to the brainstorming page. ::GOod plan. Who proposes the use of youtube (mediawiki's new feature) to use in battle articles? Favored: Whopper 15:08, 5 February 2007, Luxun 20.23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Oppose: Logo The logo is getting a bit expired. I propose a logo submission of sorts? Whopper 23:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Expanding scope This is a summary of the discussion that began on User talk:Whopper. Please make any corrections/updates to the summary as necessary. -PanSola 08:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) * All participants of the discussion feel expanding the wiki beyond just Dynasty Warriors is a good idea. * Proposal 1: expand to cover all "Warriors" (Musou) franchise by KOEI ** Concerns: "KOEI Warriors", the most natural name, is used by a prominent fansite and we don't want to be rude. *** Can use other names * Proposal 2: expand to cover all games by KOEI ** Concerns: a lot of KOEI games are not Sangoku (3 Kingdoms era in China, eg Dynasty Warriors) / Sengoku (Warring States era in Japan, eg Samurai Warriors) related, and many are quite dull *** This particular editor group can simply focus on the subset of KOEI games that interest them (Warriors, ROTK, NA), and allowing the room for other KOEI games to be added by other KOEI fans. * User:Whopper, User:Luxun, User:MySoundtrackArmy, User:Dabigbozz42 are fine with proposal 1 * User:Whopper and User:Luxun are fine with proposal 2, while User:Dabigbozz42 strongly supports proposal 2. Further discussion/Ideas Re-pasting the conceptual art for the logo: Once expanded, individual series' should have their own portal page, with all portals prominently linked to from the main page. There should also be prominent indication on the Main Page for games not belonging to any series, so any visitors interested in those games will feel appreciated and more likely contribute. -PanSola 08:36, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I found (with the help of Angela) some unicodes that aren't perfect, but come kinda close to what I want (as far as text characters go). Testing: # KOຕIki # KOﻉIki (the unicode for 1 actually doesn't show up for me...) -PanSola 11:34, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :That looks good. I think whith a but of GFX it could work :D --Luxun ::Do you think "KOﻉIki" can be used for the Project namespace as well as Sitename (as in will it look ok)? If so, I'd also like to update the text in the titlebar to be " - KOﻉIki - the KOEI Wiki from Wikia". BTW, samuraiwarriors.wikia and warriorsorochi.wikia should be pointing here as soon as the DNS cache gets updated. -PanSola 12:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ofcourse, like I said it just needs nlarged and photoshopped a bit :D I can do a few very simple images but Im no expert... User:Luxun ::::User:Acid Rain has offered to make logos, and not to insult either of yalls skills, but if he knows how to do it, maybe we should get him to design it. Dabigbozz42 02:19, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::As for the text, KOﻉIki is good, or a simple koeiwiki, either works Dabigbozz42 02:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure why Luxun is talking about images ("nlarged and photoshopped") when I asked a question/opinion purely about text stuff (project namespace and sitename are pure text, no images involved)... And I never implied anything about wanting to do the logo myself... o_O""" I'm just re-posting the concept design above because I'm trying to summarize everything here. -PanSola 13:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh I thought you meant using it for like a banner or something... ::::: I rustled up this but as I said before Im definately no expert at graphics and its extremely basic...--Luxun MysoundtrackArmy says: I think the logo above is fine, I quite like it. Also, if we are so choosing to make it a "Koeiki" then, perhaps we should begin on the other segments. I think we should at least add Warriors Orochi to the list of Dynasty Warriors games since in all actuallity it is Dynasty. Sorry to say this but that image looks really bad. I made it very quickly so I can make better others if you want. 21:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, if we're using this style of logo with characters, we need some SW, WO, and Bladestorm on it perhaps? Dabigbozz42 22:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I LOVE THAT NEW ONE! I will say. I agree with Dabigbozz42. We need other Koei games if we are going to be a true "Koeiki". A sugguestion, use 1 easily identified character from each of the Warriors and maybe some from Bladestorm and Gitaroo Man as well?